


Midnight reveal

by Felleke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adults, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Living Together, One Shot, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reveal, Sharing a Bed, Talking, pre-reveal, smug marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felleke/pseuds/Felleke
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been in a relationship for a while now but their secrets have been bothering each other to a point where they had to speak up, even if it was hypocrytical to do so.This picks up the night after their fight.---(added the angst-tag just to be sure but it isn't dramatic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307





	Midnight reveal

midnight reveal

Marinette turned to her other side. She couldn’t catch sleep this night. It didn’t came to a surprise. She ended up having a big fight with Adrien.  
A fight big enough to potentially end their relationship. That also didn’t come as a surprise, but it took such a long time for them to discuss- both their disparances out of the house- she came to hope that it would never come up.  
When they finally did- only three hours ago- she was stunned that he had not even an excuse prepared. They just begged each other to tell where they were spending the mystery hours. 

She knew she was Ladybug and couldn’t tell him, but what kind of secret could he possibly have? 

In the faint light from the streetlights outside she could see Adrien turning to his back and rubbing his face. 

She still loved him so much. “I don’t want to let this end.” She whispered, realizing he was also not sleeping.

His face turned to her side. “Are you also still awake?” 

She nodded. Her hand came towards his face to wipe away some of his wild bedhairs. She stilled a small distance away, remembering the anger on his face at the hight of their fight. 

He wasn’t so afraid. He took her hand and squeezed. “I love you too much to let this end. It’s just that this is killing me. And one side of me is questioning everything. It just feels so hypocrital to keep silence about my secret and still pressure you to tell yours.” 

New tears welled up in Marinette. How did she deserve a guy like him? He was perfect. “I- I could- This is not only my secret. Just give me some time. I should talk about this with someone else first. I promised him to spill my secret first. I tend to keep that promise.” 

“Him?” 

She nodded. “It’s an old promise.” 

“Him?” He asked again.

Marinette slapped him playfully. “You told me yourself you could never believe me cheating. What are you insinuating?” 

Adrien raised his arms up high. “Nothing! I just don’t know many guys that you still hang out with. Just makes me wonder.” 

“You don’t believe I’m cheating, right?” She had to ask. If he went there, they had another set of trust issues. Luckily he shook his head.  
She sighed in relieve. “I will tell you as soon as possible.”

Adrien pushed himself up to peck her on the lips. “Thank you.” He whispered against those lips. 

Marinette smiled and they ended up just silently staring in eachothers eyes. Adrien stroking her cheeks softly. 

It took some time but Adrien started talking after scraping his throat. “I should tell you about my secret too.” 

“Oh thank god. I was scared for a second you wouldn’t.” It came out in a broken laugh. She pressed closer to him, just to be closer. “It is quite the big deal. It would be a disaster if I was the only- You know, you have the right to your own secrets but this has been eating at me for such a long time. It feels to good to trust each other and I want to keep doing that.” 

Adrien chuckled. “I love you. I want us to stay together for as long as possible. Even if it will make my partner really mad.”  
He looked her way. “I will explain in a second. Just promise me- for my own peace of mind- that this stays between the two of us.” 

“Always.” She managed to whisper. She finally found enough comfort to wipe away those hairs from his eyes. His bedhair really had a will of its own. 

Adrien had to take a deep breath. “You might have noticed a pattern in me leaving. And I promise I’m safe…”

He stopped in the middle of his thinking. “Adrien?” 

“Sorry. I had this big plan in my head for when it was time to tell you. It’s a shame I can’t anymore. Anyways-” He became visibly nervous so she squeezed his hand to let him know it was alright.

“Marinette, I am Chat Noir.” 

She opened her mouth, free for flies to visit her. “No way!” She scrambled towards the lamp and turned it on to get a better look at him. “No way!” She half-screamed, already visioning where those ears should go. There was so much what made sense.

“Marinette? I know it’s a lot to take in but I swear I am not lying. Ask me anything. I could show you my Kwami but he gets cranky when I wake him up from his naps.” 

She shook her head. At this point she hovered above him, sitting on her knees. “I’m fine. Honestly, it makes sense… Oh no!” She realised something new. 

He sat up as well. “What?” He pushed.

Marinette threw her face in her hands. “I staged an intervention for your cheese-addiction. Please tell me you are eating all that cheese or it is really emberrancing.” Her words became more muffled and muffled.

Adrien laughed out loud for the first time that day, only minutes before midnight. “My kwami had a blast that day. Look My Sweet. You can see how this is a big secret, right? I promised Ladybug to never tell a soul. But you were the person who learned me to stand up for myself and place myself before another sometimes. To get myself more happy, you know?” 

Marinette nodded. She was there, of course she remembered her encouragements. 

“Well, I am the most happy with you. And I will be damned to let you walk away from me. I love you. And Ladybug throws me around the city plenty of times. One more shouldn’t matter.”

Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. “I love you too.” She smiled. This is just too perfect. “You know, I can try to tell you my secret sooner.” A devilish grin pulled out the corners of her mouth. She laid back on her side, her head propped high against her wrist.

Adrien mirrored her position. “Are you going to call the guy? Do I need to remind you it is the middle of the night?”

“You don’t.” She actually had to cover her mouth for a second. She couldn’t stop grinning if she wanted to. Should I just say it? Or just ask him?

“Does he live somewhere else then? America?” Adrien questioned.

Marinette shook her head. “Hey Chat?” 

Adrien hummed.

Marinette uncovered her mouth, revealing that grin. “Do you think it’s alright for me to tell my boyfriend that I am Ladybug?” 

Adrien blinked a few times before he screamed the whole neighbourhood awake. 

She loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading.  
> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> Why don't you leave kudos to show support?  
> Free of charge ofcourse.  
> It tell me you read till the end.
> 
> Leave a prompt if you want.


End file.
